


Be Careful What You Wish For

by knitekat



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Felching, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Secrets, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker loves being with James, but wonders if James really loves him. Events at an anomaly show Becker the truth and reveal a secret James has been hidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishing For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gategurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gategurl).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Becker groaned when Lester kissed his neck as he carefully pulled free. He turned in his lover's arms and found himself studying Lester. Even after giving Becker a hard fuck, he just looked contented, not flushed or sated or well-fucked – or whatever the description was when you fucked someone. Becker mentally shook his head at that thought. Worrying about terminology was more Connor's thing and he really didn't want to be thinking about their resident geek when he was post-coital in bed with Lester.

Becker's musings ground to a halt when Lester's began to nuzzle his nipple and he gave a needy moan when Lester started to suck and bite at the pebbled nub. “Please.” 

Lester released Becker's nipple with a pop and smirked up at his lover. “Slut.” 

Becker could hardly disagree, especially since he was eagerly obeying Lester's touches as his lover moved him into position – on his hands and knees with his arse stuck in the air. Lester's kisses and nibbles left a trail of fire down his spine to his arse. Becker eagerly lifted his hips and moaned for more when Lester eased open his cheeks and licked a stripe along his crack. It felt so bloody good when Lester began to lick over his skin and he pushed back when Lester's tongue pressed into his body. His cock began to firm and he gasped when Lester's hand curled around his renewed erection and Becker didn't know whether to thrust into Lester's fist or push back onto his tongue, all he knew was that he wanted both.

He could feel Lester breathing against his damp skin and slowly it dawned on Becker, even through the haze of pleasure, that his lover's breathing hadn't altered. He craned his head and managed to glimpse Lester's own arousal and frowned. How could his lover be that hard and yet not be panting with need? Was Lester just using him as a convenient and submissive hole to fuck until someone better came along? 

He barely noticed when Lester replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing them in and out of Becker's open body as he watched Becker. If Becker had been paying attention, he would have seen a look of concern flash across Lester's face before his fingers stopped moving and then pulled free. 

As it was, the sudden cessation of pleasure left Becker both confused and a mess of wants and needs and he let out a distraught whimper. Why the hell had Lester stopped now? Had he done something wrong? 

Lester sounded amazingly calm and collected for a man who had recently been reducing Becker's functional braincells to zero. “Problem?”

Becker shook his head as he attempted to marshal enough brain cells to answer Lester's question with something other than 'Yes, you're not fucking me', finally he settled on being honest. “No. Just thinking.”

“Ah, the reason for the expression of extreme concentration on your face.” Lester ran a hand possessively over Becker's rump. “And what is so important it distracted you from my tongue up your arse?”

Becker swallowed. It was silly thing to be worried about, after all, Lester seemed to enjoy himself and he hadn't kicked Becker out of his bed – yet. And it was that nagging yet that worried him. If he wasn't satisfying Lester, if he wasn't making his lover lose himself in the moment, would he lose Lester to someone who could? 

Lester nudged him, a look of fleeting concern crossing his face once more. “Becks?”

“It's nothing.” Becker decided discretion was the best idea, for he had no wish to precipitate their breakup if Lester was content with the way things were. At least Becker would have someone for a few more short... whatever and he planned to make good use of that time. 

“No, it's not nothing.” Lester's hand fondled Becker's arse as he spoke. “Not if it distracts you from being felched. Just... please tell me what's wrong.”

Becker swallowed as he heard the near pleading tone in his lover's voice. Maybe he deserved to lose Lester to someone else, someone better. He just couldn't think with Lester's fingers playing with his hole. They certainly didn't help his self-control one bit and Becker almost groaned when he blurted out, “You like fucking me?”

Fuck! So much for not mentioning it. Fuck his bloody subconscious, it was as bad as that time his mother had gone on and on at him about settling down with a nice girl. His subconscious had just had to blurt out he was gay and more than happy with his boyfriend. The look of disgust and horror on his mother's face had said it all and Becker had never been so glad for the anomaly alert that had allowed him to escape the coming confrontation. He hadn't been back since and now he was about to lose that lover, just because his subconscious didn't understand when he had a good thing and keep its mouth shut. 

“What do you think?” Becker moaned in loss when Lester removed his fingers and asked, his voice soft and edged with worry, “Becks, you can tell me anything.” 

“I...” Becker sighed. “It's stupid.”

“Not if you're worried about it.” 

Lester's hands were comforting as he stroked them firmly and possessively over Becker's body and Becker couldn't resist lifting his arse for more. 

“Tell me, Becks.” Lester smiled. “I don't bite.”

“That's just it,” Becker exploded before burying his head against the pillow with a groan and hope for suffocation to end his misery. When it didn't, he could do nothing but wait for Lester's reaction, each second seeming to last an eternity. 

When Lester finally spoke his voice was puzzled and Becker could also detect a hint of wariness. “You want me to bite you?”

Becker felt himself blush when his cock twitched at the thought and he heard Lester's knowing chuckle. He squirmed in embarrassment, imagining his whole naked and on-display body was bright red, and desperate to cover himself. Not that Lester was willing to allow him that, instead he rolled Becker on to his back and he found his hands pinned above his head and a knee insinuated between his thighs. The barely-there caress on his cock felt so good and he wanted more, desperately lifting his hips as he sought more contact. “Please.”

“Becks?” Lester just had to prod, he was obviously not going to drop the subject or have mercy on Becker until his question was answered. “Talk to me.” 

When Becker kept his mouth firmly shut – and his subconscious thankfully remained quiet – Lester moved, releasing his wrists and pulling away from him. “Don't leave me!” Fuck!

Lester chuckled softly and ran a hand over Becker's chest, tangling his fingers in the hair there before following the treasure trail down to firmly grasp Becker's cock as though he owned it. “Why would I want to do that?”

Becker bucked up into Lester's grip but still couldn't meet his eyes. His voice almost a whisper as he revealed what was bothering him. “It just... you don't let go when we shag. It's like you're holding back.” His voice trailed off to almost nothing as he added, “Don't I turn you on?”

“Ah.” 

Lester almost sounded self-conscious, something Becker wasn't used to hearing from his in-control and dominant lover, and he risked looking up to meet Lester's eyes. “James?”

“It's complicated.” 

Becker could see the thoughts flicking across his lover's face as Lester considered and abandoned each one. Oh fuck, why had he said anything? He was going to lose Lester and all because he had to rock the boat. 

Once again, Becker had never been so happy for the ringing of their phones and the news that there was yet another anomaly alert. He almost leapt from their – or maybe it was just Lester's again – bed and hurriedly began to dress. He yelped when Lester pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his neck possessively. “We'll speak later, Becks.” 

Becker nodded, knowing he'd lost Lester but unwilling to disobey the implicit order. Why the fuck had he opened his mouth?

***

Becker sat in the passenger seat of Lester's Jaguar and fidgeted uncomfortable. He kept opening his mouth and closing it. Lester had told him they would speak later and later it would be. It was a relief when they finally pulled into the ARC underground car-park and Becker knew he would have space to think, to figure out how he'd save their relationship. A slight smile flickered across his face. Lester always said he looked good on his knees.

“Penny for them?” 

Lester's voice jolted Becker out of his thoughts and he looked up into Lester's amused eyes, as he was now standing outside the car. “Oh.” Becker quickly scrambled out of the car, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Lester's smirk didn't help and Becker desperately said the first thing that came into his mind. “Just thinking about sucking your dick.” 

Oh fuck!

Lester's eye widened and he shot a quick glance around before quirked an eyebrow at Becker. “Maybe this is not quite the time and place for this discussion.” 

Becker swallowed and nodded, mentally kicking himself yet again. Not that what he and Lester had – once had – was a secret, and, oh god, that was going to make their break-up that much harder to deal with. He almost shuddered at the thought of Jess offering him a shoulder to cry on. He needed to go, now, before he put his foot in his mouth any further and Lester just dumped him here and now. “I... um, need to get ready.”

Lester nodded, a slight smile playing over his lips.

***

Becker closed his eyes and bit back a sigh when Connor read out the location of the anomaly, bloody hell, why did it have to be at Chequers? Just when he needed time to think, Lester would be accompanying them to the anomaly. Although, on the positive side, it meant Becker wouldn't have to soothe any ruffled political feathers well trying to locate any intrusion. The only good thing he could see was he'd be travelling down with his team, appearance and all for once in his life he was glad Lester was old-fashioned.

Although he had hoped to spare some time on the journey to think over his predicament, Becker found himself having to field calls from the on-site security and repeatedly inform them that, no, they were not to try to manage the situation by themselves. 

It was almost a relief when they finally arrived and he could take over the operation personally. A brief smile flashed across Becker's face when Lester was almost immediately dragged off to deal with the politicians. With his lover occupied and the local security firmly told to mind their charges, that left Becker to deal with the immediately problem – the anomaly. 

Becker almost groaned as he studied the map security had reluctantly provided and then only after a word from Lester. Becker saw little option, not with the amount of ground they had to cover and the limited amount of time before either the politicians kicked up a fuss or one of the security staff decided they wanted some action. He would have to split the team up, sending Connor and the rest of the science team to track down the anomaly, under escort, and have the remainder of his men start checking the area. Hopefully Abby would be able to tell him if a creature had come through while Connor sealed the anomaly. For now, though, he ordered his men to be on high alert, to treat this as a red zone. He turned to Jones and asked, “Ready?”

“Ready, boss.” 

Becker took point, his EMD sweeping the area and trusting Jones to watch his back. They slowly advanced, quartering their designated search area diligently, even though most of it was well-maintained shrubs and low trees, but Becker wouldn't skip them just to reach the somewhat ramshackle buildings that were the most likely hiding place for any creature. 

Becker tensed when he heard the shouts of his men and the sounds of EMDs being repeatedly fired. He spared a quick thought for Lester, hoping his lover was still safe and sound inside the main building, protected behind all the security Chequers possessed. No matter how much he wanted to check, he couldn't – he had to do his job first. 

Distracted by his thoughts, the first Becker knew of danger was the strangled scream from Jones. He spun, EMD raised and firing almost before he'd even identified the creature mauling Jones. Fuck, future predators, all he needed. As he moved to check on Jones, Becker paused to put another shot into the creature's head, just to make sure. 

Becker knelt down beside Jones and tried to look encouraging as he took in the damage that was once again his fault for not doing his job properly. Jones gasped something and Becker leaned in to listen, only belatedly recognising the warning look in Jones' eyes. He spun around too late, grunting as a second predator leapt at him, sending him crashing to the ground, expelling all the air from his lungs and sending his EMD clattering out of reach.

He groaned, his head ringing as he gasped for air. He flinched as claws bit into his ankle, even through his boot, and he ended up with a face fall of dirt as the creature started to drag him away. Becker coughed, spitting out the dirt in his mouth. His fingers left grooves in the ground as he tried to find something to hang on to, or even a weapon he could use against it, but his searching fingers found nothing. He realised he was being dragged into one of the buildings and managed to hold onto the door frame for a moment before the predator tugged sharply and he was dragged into the gloom.


	2. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James secret is revealed and Becker decides on an unusual method to distract something that might be trying to eat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

“Becker?”

Becker's heart pounded faster at Lester's soft call. Fuck! The last thing he wanted was his lover face-to-face with a bloody future predator. Again! What the hell was Lester doing here? He should have been safe, back in the main building with the soldiers for protection. Where the hell were his soldiers and Chequers' security when they should have been watching Lester? He had to do something to distract the predator so it didn't attack Lester. After all, his own life was unimportant compared to the safety of the team – to Lester's safety. “Run!”

He twisted and squirmed in the predator's grasp, trying to kick it, entertaining the, admittedly vain, hope that he might get lucky and disable it. Unfortunately, the creature's other set of claws caught his flailing leg and held him tight. He could do nothing except frantically twist and pray Lester used the distraction to run. 

The chilling, close-up chitter of the predator had Becker's heart thudding in his chest as he felt the creature's hands move up his body, no doubt in preparation to flip him over and make the killing blow. He twisted his head, hoping to see... well, his men would be lovely. He flinched when he felt saliva drip onto his face and smelt its foul breath. 

A sudden sense of peace fell over Becker. He had always suspected he'd die in combat, although he'd never expected it to be at the claws of a time-travelling creature. This was the end and maybe, just maybe, it would be better that way. At least he wouldn't have to go back to being alone again as the failure he truly was. 

“Becker!” 

Lester's agonised cry distracted Becker from his imminent death. Surely it hadn't been long enough for Lester to return with his men? Unless they had been looking for him... oh fuck! Lester had never left him and now they would both die. It would all be Becker's fault, just another failure to add to the long list. The predator might have Becker pinned flat to the floor, but he sensed its attention had shifted from him to Lester. He could hear the predator sniff and its clicks became louder, sounding increasingly agitated, as its sharp claws dug into Becker's flesh to scratch his skin and, he knew, draw blood. He would not be the cause of Lester's death, he refused to be responsible for anyone else dying. He resumed his struggles, hoping to distract the predator long enough for Lester to escape. 

“James! Run! Please, run!”

Becker's squirming managed to dislodge the distracted predator from its perch on his back, although at the cost of deep groves in his shoulders. He breathed heavily as he scrambled away and turned to look for Lester. Oh fuck! He knew his lover was an alpha male, and not only in bed, but did he really have to prove it by trying to stare down the predator, unarmed? Becker watched in disbelief as Lester began to circle the creature and... fuck, it was working. The predator was moving away from Becker as it matched Lester step by step, seemingly determined to keep Lester in its eye-line as if he was a threat to it. He'd never really believed Connor when he'd told him Lester had once stared a dinosaur down... maybe he should have. 

The smile on his lips died when Lester suddenly charged straight for the predator. What the hell did Lester think he was doing? Did he have the same bloody death wish he often accused Becker of harbouring whenever he risked his life? Becker began to struggle to his feet, yelling and waving his arms, if he could just get the creature to see him as a threat rather than his lover... Becker froze as his gaze flicker towards Lester, his eyes almost popping out of his head in shock. 

A deep growl emerged from Lester's throat as he charged and at the same time he was... changing. His form was becoming larger, his muscles growing more pronounced until it seemed his suit would rip and tear. Before that happened, long, shaggy fur seemed to flow like a tide over his body to engulf both clothing and muscle. Becker winced at the sound of popping and cracking as Lester's mouth and nose were pushed outwards to form a muzzle. A muzzle, Becker noted weakly, that was full of sharp teeth as it snarled at the predator. 

Becker blinked several times and shook his head, but the image didn't change. Where Sir James Lester had once been was... Becker swallowed hard. His lover was now a massive, although still bipedal, creature topped by a wolf-like head. As much as he wanted to deny what his eyes were telling him, Becker knew what he was looking at, even if he didn't – couldn't – believe it. Fucking werewolves were out of a fucking horror movie, they didn't exist in real life. Except he was looking right at one and it looked bloody, terrifyingly real to him.

Becker scrambled backwards, deeper into the gloom, when Lester – or what had once been Lester – slammed into the predator, bowling it over and knocking it to the ground. The predator fought back, its claws swinging around to gouge deeply into the beast's back. The werewolf howled and struck back, sending blood spraying. They leapt apart, blood dripping from claws and wounds and warily circled each other, looking for an advantage. 

Becker found himself pressed as far into a corner as he could, his horrified gaze mesmerized by what he was witnessing. He barely breathed and dared not move a muscle for fear of distracting Lester from the predator and leaving him vulnerable to its attack. 

The predator chittered as it leapt up to the ceiling and jumped from perch to perch. The werewolf tracked its movements and tried to reach it, its powerful hindlegs bunching as it leapt upwards with claws outstretched, swiping air. It staggered as it landed and the predator flung itself at its back, claws digging through thick fur to vulnerable flesh and its teeth gnawing at the werewolf's shoulder. The beast howled and threw itself backwards, hitting the wall near Becker in an attempt to crush the predator, which released its grip barely in time to avoid being squashed. 

The werewolf shook its head and quickly scrambled back to its feet, although it had dropped to all-fours and its lips were peeled back in a snarl. The two creatures resumed circling each other until the predator resumed its perch in the ceiling, earning itself an annoyed sounding growl from the werewolf. The predator chittered and leapt from perch to perch, seemingly reluctant to drop back to the ground. 

Becker swore silently. It was a stand-off. The predator wouldn't risk fighting the beast on the ground, and it couldn't reach it on the ceiling. He soon noticed that the werewolf was favouring its right front paw. Its movements grew slower and Becker could only hope it was a trick to entice the predator down from its perch.

Becker almost cried out a warning when the predator flung itself at the apparently-weakened werewolf, only to find itself met mid-leap by the beast and borne to the ground. Becker winced as a loud crack sounded and the werewolf raised its head in a howl. He watched, frozen in horror, as he watched Lester – the beast – sink its teeth into the predator's flesh and he heard the wet sound of tearing flesh. The beast lifted its head again and Becker saw strips of red, dripping flesh dangling almost obscenely from its jaws. It tossed its head back, throwing the meat upwards and catching it in its jaws before swallowing it down. It bent back down to its meal, plunging its muzzle deeper into it and Becker had to fight down his rising gorge as he watched the werewolf feast on the dead predator. 

The beast was not Lester, not now, his lover would never... Becker swallowed hard, feeling sick and the last thing he wanted to do was vomit and attract its attention. Of the other hand, if it did notice him, he had no wish to be penned in a corner with nowhere to run. He slowly edged along the wall towards the exit, hoping he wouldn't make a sound and that the werewolf was too engrossed in its meal to notice him.

He jumped at a sudden clatter and almost swore as the broom he had knocked into fell to the floor. His breath was stuck in his throat as his gaze turned back to the werewolf. He almost slumped in relief when the beast continued to rip into the fresh carcass, or he did, until the beast's ears flickered and it raised its head to look straight at him. Its golden eyes were full of hunger and it prowled slowly towards him, a low growl emerging from its throat as it approached ever closer. 

Becker's sense of self-preservation kicked in and he grabbed the fallen broom, hefting it to feel its weight and hoping Lester was in control. His eyes unconsciously drifted back to the ruin of the predator, and Becker knew he wasn't facing Lester – he was facing a bloody werewolf. Even knowing that, Becker didn't want to hurt Lester, but the beast kept approaching closer and closer and he was left with no choice. 

“Please, James,” Becker pleaded but he still jabbed the broom at the beast when it lunged towards him. The beast growled in annoyance and almost casually batted the broom from Becker's grip, sending it flying out of reach and leaving him defenceless. As the broom hit the wall and clattered once more the the floor, the beast's turned its head towards the sound and Becker used the distraction to duck around it and back towards the door, his eyes fixed on it and he just hoped he didn't trip over anything.

The werewolf swung around and then Becker had no time to react before he found himself on his back with all the breath knocked from his lungs. For the second time that day, he found himself pinned beneath a creature's heavy weight and unable to catch his breath. He stared up at Lester and swallowed hard. His lover's muzzle was stained red with blood and his fangs were mere inches from Becker's face. He flinched when he felt something – blood or saliva – drip onto his skin. Becker swallowed hard, he could only hope that some part of Lester was still in there, that he would be able to control the beast or at least recognised him as a friend, a mate and not as another course. 

He would deny he whimpered as the beast's nose moved down his body, snuffling and pressing and all he could think of was how easy it would be for it to sink its teeth into Becker's vulnerable stomach and feast on him as it had the predator. 

Becker gasped as the muzzle reached his groin and paused before nudging against him. Becker blushed as his cock, already hard from the adrenaline coursing through his body, gave a definite twitch of interest at the attention. A low rumble reached Becker's ears as the beast pressed against him once more and it felt so bloody good. Becker couldn't help it, he opened his legs and moaned, begging for more contact. 

A low growl and sharp claws digging into his side brought Becker back to reality. He was helpless on his back at the mercy of a fucking werewolf that had just killed a future predator as if it was nothing. But instead of trying to escape or fight back, no matter how useless it would be, he was getting turned on by it nuzzling at his groin. Its hot breath felt so good as it caressed his cock and... oh, god, he really was screwed up if he was getting aroused by a beast that was going to eat him, and, unlike the predator, he'd be alive when it began to feed. Lester was right, he really did have a fucking death wish.

Oh fuck! Lester.

What would Lester do when he... recovered to find himself crouched over Becker's body, Becker's blood on his face and his belly full of Becker's flesh? With that thought, Becker's self-preservation – or at least his need to protect Lester from himself – jumped his arousal and wrestled it into submission. He slammed a knee into the beast's stomach, knocking it off-balance long enough to scramble to his feet. He knew he had little chance of defeating it, but maybe, just maybe, he could avoid it long enough for backup to arrive. No! They'd kill Lester – or try to – and Becker couldn't have that on his conscience. 

Becker backed away, fucking catch 22. If he held out long enough for backup to arrive, Lester would be... well, annoyed if not injured, and his men would suffer, torn to pieces like the predator. If his men didn't arrive in time, Lester would have to live with the knowledge he'd killed and eaten Becker and preferably in that order. Neither choice appealed to Becker, but he couldn't see another option. Whatever happened, he was so fucked.

Becker smiled softly as he repeated those words – whatever happened, he was so fucked. Why not? It wasn't as if the werewolf was a stranger and he'd wanted Lester to let go when they shagged, OK, not exactly like this but... what did he have to lose? 

He kept his eyes on the werewolf that slowly rolled to its feet and shook its head. Soon it would recover and then... Becker took a deep breath and quickly yanked the zip of his combats open and shoved them and his underwear down his thighs. He swallowed hard, if he was wrong he'd just hobbled himself and what a sight it would make for whoever discovered his body. 

Well, in for a penny in for a pound. Becker dropped a hand down to his cock and began to stroke his erection, moaning softly as he teased himself back to full hardness and desperately trying not to think about wanking in front of a beast that could kill him in a heartbeat. The situation was so bloody fucked up but he couldn't help but be turned on and what did that say about him?

He swallowed when the beast paused and sniffed, its ears flickering forwards and backwards and its tongue lolling from its mouth, exposing those sharp teeth. It slowly advanced on Becker and he had to steel himself to continue wanking. The beast lowered it head and it took all of Becker's much vaunted self-control not to yell or pull away when its cold, wet nose pressed against his cock. He heard it sniff deeply and then exhale, its warm breath caressing his cock and making it twitch with need. It was working. Although Becker's relief faded when its nose – and thus its sharp teeth – continued to travel upwards to press into his belly and it snuffled. 

Becker closed his eyes and held his breath when he felt its rough tongue lick him, tasting him and he could do nothing to stop it. 

Nothing except wait for those teeth to sink into his flesh and eat him alive.


	3. Convincing Lester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at the shout, Becker has to convince Lester he still wants him.

Becker swallowed hard as the tongue licked him once more and was gone. 

He refused to open his eyes for he had no wish to watch the beast attack and... eat him. So he grunted in shock when he was grabbed and thrown onto his belly before it pressed hard against him. He felt its fangs grip his neck gently but firmly, holding him still and he let out a relieved sigh, knowing his gamble had worked and that something in the beast – Lester – had recognised him as his mate. Either that or the beast wasn't going to pass up a free fuck. Not that it mattered, not if it meant Lester didn't eat and kill him. He couldn't help the slightly hysterical laugh when he found himself pondering whether it was still bestiality when your lover was a werewolf, although his laughter died when his damned subconscious had to point out the beast might want to satisfy its other appetite when – if – they reached the post-coital stage. 

He was distracted from his morbid thoughts when he felt the beast's – no, Lester's – hot breath on his skin and felt the clawed fingers lightly scratch his skin as it gripped his hips and held him still. Becker shivered as he felt the fur trickle against his skin and then groaned as the heavy cock settled against his crack and thrust, once. The thought of Lester – of the beast – taking him now without any preparation, hard and out of control, should have scared Becker, but instead he found it exhilarating. His cock was so hard and aching and Becker needed to be fucked, right now and it seemed the beast agreed as it began to rut against his arse. He opened his legs as much as his trousers allowed and pushed his hips back as he hissed, “Please.” 

The werewolf froze for a moment and Becker wiggled his hips in encouragement. He moaned in need when Lester's weight shifted and then in disappointment when the beast pulled back instead of filling him. 

He felt Lester press a gentle kiss against his neck, his voice a rough growl as he spoke in Becker's ear. The words were distorted by fangs, but Becker could still hear his lover's sorrow and misery at what he had almost done. “I'm sorry. So, so sorry, Becks. I...” The weight shifted entirely from Becker's back and he knew Lester had gone. Fleeing from what he had almost done and leaving Becker panting and wanting, and with a cock hard enough to pound nails in with. A broad smile formed on Becker's face as he realised it wasn't him, it had never been about him. His lover didn't let go because of the beast, fearing what it would do if he did. 

Becker smiled as he thought of how easily the beast had controlled him and dominated him. All that power was a bloody turn on and his cock throbbed at the thought of Lester holding him down and having his way with him. That thought was so bloody hot, Becker was surprised he didn't come in his pants... or he would have done if he were wearing any. 

The realisation that he was somewhat less than neatly presented made Becker rise to his knees and start to drag his combats back up. He paused for a moment before indulging himself, stroking himself firmly and steadily as his thoughts turned to Lester fucking him, possessing him and taking all he had. It didn't take long for his balls to tighten and then he was biting his lip to stifle his cry as he came. 

It took him several moments to regain his senses enough to scrabble to his feet, his legs shaky beneath him. He looked around for Lester and wasn't surprised the man hadn't returned. He had never meant Becker to learn the truth about him. The need to talk with Lester warred with the need to see the mission through. With a curse, Becker remembered Jones and dashed back to his side, all thoughts of Lester banished from his mind. If Jones had died while he was busy wanking... no, he had a pulse. Becker sagged with relief for a second before resuming his ramrod posture as he searched and located his earpiece and called Jess for an ambulance. 

Becker hovered as Jones was loaded into the ambulance. He was badly mauled and it was anyone's guess whether he'd survive or not. Becker didn't need to be a medic to know Jones' time in special forces was over, he'd be lucky to keep the leg. But he was alive and so was everyone else – no one had died on Becker's watch, for once. 

It was only when the medic called him over that Becker remembered his own injuries. They stung when the medic cleaned and closed them and Becker knew once the adrenaline coursing through his system faded that they would hurt like buggery... but he was lucky, unlike Jones. 

Becker took a deep breath and released it, repeating to himself that no one had died, that Jones was still alive and he still had his job to do. Although the anomaly was safely closed, Becker called in the dogs and ordered his men to do a final sweep of the area, just in case another predator had slipped through unseen.

***

Becker glanced around the car park but he wasn't really surprised to see Lester's Jaguar absent, Lester wouldn't want to have to deal with the politicians for longer than absolutely necessary. Although it would have been nice, he could have given his weapons to his team to sign back in and caught a ride home with Lester for an enjoyable weekend.

Oh.

Becker sighed, of course Lester hadn't waited for him. He no doubt expected Becker to react badly after learning the truth about him and to want nothing more to do with him. Well, if Lester thought Becker was going to walk out of the best thing he'd ever had over the minor – or maybe, not so minor – point of his lover being something out of a horror movie, he had another thing coming.

Becker would take great pleasure in showing Lester he wasn't about to run away screaming or charge in with his Mossberg blazing. Ahh... that was a point, he'd have to plan how to approach Lester without the man fleeing from him... no, Lester wouldn't flee, he was far too dominant for that. He'd stand his ground somewhere he felt in control and wait to see how Becker reacted. Which meant either the ARC or the flat. No, not the ARC, it would be too public for the conversation they needed to have, especially if it ended in a shag. Not that they hadn't shagged there but who knew if Lester was a screamer – Becker's lips twitched slightly – or a howler – when he let go? And Becker meant to make his lover let go. The flat was a far better place for their talk, for one thing it had a large and comfortable bed they could spend the weekend in.

Becker finished the clean-up almost on autopilot before taking the front passenger seat on the way back to the ARC. It gave him the chance to go over his plan to convince Lester nothing had changed between them. He went over it time and again as he tried to iron out any little kinks. Becker had to bite back a moan at that word and forced himself to concentrate on what he was going to write in his report instead.

***

Becker was working on his report when a tentative knock on his door distracted him. He glanced up and smiled as Jess, although his smile faded somewhat at her worried look. “Jess? Is something wrong?”

Jess shot him a nervous smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“It's... um, personal.” Jess' face was tinged a pale pink. 

Becker quirked an eyebrow and, when a quick smile appeared on Jess' face, he knew he'd copied his lover's expression. “What is it, Jess.”

“You and Lester.... um.” 

Becker could feel the corners of his mouth twitch and resisted the impulse to smile, quite manfully, he felt. “What about me and Lester?”

Jess' words rushed out. “Have you had a fight?”

“A fight? No.” Becker frowned at her. “Why?”

“It's just Lester's been moody since he arrived back from the anomaly. Moodier than normal, that is. He's not left his office and is just... staring at his computer.”

“Ah.” Fuck! Lester was expecting the worst. 

“Becker?” Jess was looking at him in a way that just shouted she knew he'd done something wrong. 

“Just a minor misunderstanding, Jess.” Although his cuts twinged at the movement, Becker still rose smoothly from his chair. 

Jess grabbed his arm. “Talk to him, Becker. Tell him you're sorry.”

Becker almost smiled at that assumption he was in the wrong... but, he did need to tell Lester he still loved him. “I will.”

“Good.” Jess nodded and headed back to the ADD. “Oh, I'll have a hot chocolate when you make Lester's tea.”

Becker snorted, although he did owe Jess for letting him know about Lester.

***

Becker paused in the shadows to watch Lester for a moment and he clearly saw what Jess had noticed. Lester was listless and distracted and it was just so obvious that something was wrong. He strolled over and knocked firmly on the door, entering without waiting for Lester's say-so and closing the door firmly behind him. He caught the wary look in Lester's eyes and just wished the ARC wasn't so damned open, otherwise he'd have taken Lester in his arms and snogged him thoroughly.

“Captain Becker?”

Even Lester's voice sounded wary and Becker cursed his decision to not broach the subject earlier. His lover had taken his silence the wrong way and now he needed to make amends. “We need to talk, James. But not here.”

Lester sighed and nodded, if possible, looking even more dejected and Becker couldn't stand it. ARC or no ARC, Jess watching their every move or not, he had to tug Lester's chin up and kiss him. “Until later?”

“Later.” Lester licked his lips almost in a daze before shaking his head and scowling at Becker. “I'm sure you've got work to do, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Becker saluted, although his military bearing was somewhat spoilt by his grin.

“Oh, get out.”

***

One finished report and a careful shower later found Becker standing outside Lester's flat, shifting from foot to foot as he considered his options. Finally, he put his key away and knocked firmly on the door. The flat was Lester's territory and... well, Becker had listened to Abby when she’d talked about how to approach animals. Not that his lover was an animal and Lester really would react badly to that suggestion.

It seemed to take forever for the door to open and Becker could clearly see the shock flash across Lester's face when he saw Becker standing there. He had obviously not expected Becker to come over, even though he said he would. For a moment, Becker thought Lester would shut the door in his face, instead, the man gave a deep sigh and walked away with slumped shoulders. Clearly leaving it up to Becker whether he entered or not. 

Becker entered and locked the door behind him, cursing himself for making such a balls-up of things. He needed to make this right and convince Lester he still loved him. Becker hung his jacket up and toed off his shoes as he considered the best way to proceed and decided the direct method was probably the best.

He located Lester in the kitchen and watched his lover potter about the room almost aimlessly, subdued and keeping his distance from Becker. Almost as if he was afraid of the reaction he'd get if he tried anything on Becker. It was stupid, really, if Becker really wanted nothing to do with Lester, he'd hardly have kissed him at the ARC, let alone come unarmed into the man's flat. “James?” 

“Becker?” 

Lester sounded uncharacteristically nervous and Becker couldn't resist smiling. He closed the gap between them, ending up pressing Lester against the wall as his lover gave ground for once. Taking Lester's face firmly between his hands, Becker pressed a hard kiss against his lips. 

“Becks?”

“Nothing's changed between us, James. We're still the same men we were this morning.” Becker pressed against his lover, rubbing himself against Lester and feeling the answering hardness dig into his hip. “I want you. Make love to me.”

“I can't.” Lester shook his head. “I can't risk it.”

“Rubbish.” Becker almost snapped, before dropping his head in submission. He almost jumped when Lester's fingers caressed his cheek. 

“That's why.” Lester's shoulders slumped in rejection and he turned away. “You know where the door is, Becks... Becker. I'll see you at work on Monday.” Lester's voice broke for an instant, “Unless you want a transfer?”

“Fuck!” Becker knew if he didn't do something he'd lose Lester and that thought had him reaching out and grabbing Lester's arm. “Please, James. I don't care what you are.”

Lester stopped and shook his head. “I can't, Becks.”

Becker moved closer and wrapped his arms around Lester's waist, his lips gentle as he kissed the back of his lover's neck. “I trust you, James.” 

Lester hung his head. “Maybe you shouldn't.”

Becker sighed. “How does you being a werewolf change who you are, James? You are one of the most honourable and loyal men I know.” He pressed another kiss against Lester's neck. “You haven't changed, James, all that has it that I now know about it.”


	4. What He Wished For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Becker convinced Lester to give him what he wants?

Finally Lester turned in Becker's arms and just looked at him, his eyes closely studying Becker's face for doubts or deception, before he nodded. “Fine. Bedroom, now. Strip, and I want your arse in the air.”

Becker briefly wondered if this was a test of his conviction, but the surge of need that command created inside him eclipsed every other thought. He quickly turned to obey, hurrying as much as a bulging erection allowed him too. Even with that order, he took the time to neatly fold his clothes before making himself comfortable on the bed. Wiggling his hips when he heard Lester's footsteps. 

“Oh, Becker.” Lester's voice was soft and sad. “I'm sorry, I can't do this.”

“What?” Becker shot upright and grabbed Lester's hand, wincing slightly as he pulled his stitches. “Why not?”

“I think you've just answered that question. You're hurt.” Lester's voice almost broke. “I hurt you.”

Becker tugged Lester towards him and kissed his hand. “No, James. You saved me. If you hadn't been there...” Becker swallowed, he didn't need to finish the sentence. He looked up into Lester's troubled eyes and knew what he had to do. “I trust you, James. I want you to take me. Make me yours.” 

Lester groaned and Becker knew he was almost there, Lester just needed a little push and Becker was quiet willing to provide it. He bent over again, his arse in the air and wiggled it while giving the dirtiest moans he could. An answering needy moan and the soft whisper of clothes being removed told Becker he had succeeded. He pushed backwards when the bed moved and he felt Lester's hand on his arse.

His lover's voice was amused as he murmured, “Slut.”

Becker let out a yelp when the hand caressing him suddenly slapped him, hard. He groaned as his cock twitched and he pushed back for more. A needy whine dropped from his lips when his cheeks were eased open and a warm tongue lathed him, licking and probing at his hole. Becker pushed back for more and shivered when Lester breathed over his wet hole, wordlessly begging for more. He lost himself in the feel of Lester's skilled tongue as it licked over his pucker before pushing inside. Becker moaned as his balls were gently squeezed as Lester began to lick and fuck him with his tongue as he tried and succeeded to drive Becker out of his mind.

Becker was wiggling and writhing on the bed as he sought more contact for his aching cock. He let out a yelp as Lester ceased his ministrations and instead slapped his arse, over and over again. Becker thought he should protest or tell Lester to stop, but it felt so bloody good and he found himself lifting his arse up for more. 

Lester's voice was a low as he growled out, “My little slut.” 

Becker nodded. “Yours.” 

Becker sighed as Lester's hands held him open and he felt the blunt head of Lester's cock press against him. He groaned and tried to push back, desperate to be filled and fucked. Strong hands held him still and Lester took his time teasing him. His cockhead sliding over Becker's hole over and over again as Becker begged for more.

“I always knew you'd look good on your knees begging for it.” 

Becker blushed at Lester's words, but didn't care, he wanted Lester so badly he'd gladly beg for it. “Please, fuck me. Make me yours, only yours.” 

He cried out as Lester shoved in without warning, filling him completely. It felt bloody marvellous to have Lester buried balls deep inside him. Lester didn't give Becker time to get used to the intrusion before he began to fuck him, hard and fast. It felt so bloody good and Becker relaxed, content to let Lester do what he wanted to him. 

Slowly, Becker realised that Lester's breathing was still the same steady rate as always. Even with the hard fuck he was giving Becker, he was still in control. Damn! He groaned when Lester stopped moving. 

“Becks?” Lester nuzzled Becker's shoulder. When Becker just sighed, Lester pulled free and sat on his heels. “What's wrong?”

Becker peered over his shoulder and licked his lips at the sight of Lester's erect and glistening cock. How he wanted that back inside him, making him whole. “Please, James.”

Lester shook his head. “Not until you tell me what's wrong.” He looked down at the tangled bedsheets. “Are you afraid of me?”

Becker scrambled around and pulled Lester into his arms. “No. That's not it.”

“So what is?”

Becker swallowed before taking a deep breath. “I want all of you, James.”

Lester frowned at him. “You've got me.”

“No, James, I haven't.” Becker sighed softly. They really should have talked about things before getting down to the sex. “You still won't let go.”

Lester shook his head. “I can't.”

“Why not? I know what you are and I don't care. I love you.” Becker swallowed hard, that was the first time he had admitted that. “And I want all of you, no holding back.”

Lester shook his head. “No. I can't.” He sighed when Becker tried pouting at him. “I can't let go, Becker. I might bite you.”

Becker grinned. “If you remember, I want you to bite me.” At Lester's continued look of worry, Becker suddenly realised what the problem might be. It was something he should have thought of, he'd seen the movies. Could he risk it? What would his life be if he became like Lester? Although, considering how easily Lester had taken the future predator out, it could be a bloody big asset. If he'd... Sarah need not have died screaming and that was a definite plus in Becker's mind. “If you bite me, would I become a werewolf?”

Lester nodded. “Maybe.” He swallowed hard. “Or I might kill you. You saw how close I came.”

Becker shook his head. “No, you wouldn't.”

“You can't know that. I can't always control it, not when I've tasted blood.” Lester sounded anguished. “I could wake up to find I'd killed you and...” His voice broke for a moment.

Becker pulled Lester tight against him. “No, James. I know you wouldn't. I trust you.” He stroked a hand down Lester's back. “You stopped when you recognised me as your lover.”

Lester snorted. “And that's better? I tried to...” His voice was full of self-loathing as he forced himself to continue, “To rape you.”

Becker shook his head. “No, James. You stopped.” He continued stroking Lester's back. “And it wouldn't have been rape, I was encouraging you. What else would you call stripping off in front of you and wanking?” He made Lester look up at him. “Now, make love to me.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “I thought I was making love to you?”

Becker copied his lover's expression. “I want to feel you lose yourself to the moment, James, to truly make love to me.”

“It's too much of a risk.”

Becker sighed but he wasn't going to give up that easily, although, maybe he could arouse the beast within Lester – preferably the beast that saw him as a mate rather than food. He released Lester and shuffled further up the bed, smiling at his lover's confused look. Becker ran his hands over his body, pausing to play with his nipples until they were erect, before sliding one hand downwards to his cock. He slid his hand along his length, teasing the tip before stroking himself firmly. Becker grinned at the needy groan that dropped from Lester's lips and decided to up the stakes. He brought the fingers of his other hand to his mouth and stuck his tongue out, lathing the digits before pushing them in and out of his mouth, slurping loudly. He shot a glance at Lester through his lowered eyelashes and smiled at the needy look on Lester's face. He removed his fingers with a pop before shoving them into his arse, his hips jerking forwards as he worked his fingers into his body.

Lester groaned and stroked his own cock in time to Becker's. His voice was husky as he enquired, “I thought you wanted this?”

“Oh, I do.” Becker was wondering what else he could do to make Lester lose it, for his lover was still in full control of himself. Maybe... Becker pulled his fingers free and lunged at Lester, pinning his lover to the bed and straddling him, rubbing himself against Lester. He dropped his mouth to one of Lester's nipples and bit it, hard, before sucking on it. He smiled at the resulting moan and moved over to the other nipple, licking and biting it. Becker nuzzled and bit his way across Lester's chest before moving up his neck to his jaw. His attention somewhat distracted as realised Lester's shoulder was undamaged from the predator's teeth... another point in favour of being a werewolf then, fast healing would come in bloody useful in a fight. Becker frowned when he noticed another line of old, faintly silvery teeth marks on his lover's shoulder. 

Becker never got to finish that thought, instead grunting as Lester twisted and rolled him onto his back, pinning him down as he kissed and nuzzled across Becker's flesh. Lester's mouth was like fire on his skin. “Please.”

Lester grinned as he looked up and Becker almost shivered at the golden tinge to his lover's eyes. It looked as if he'd pushed Lester into letting the beast out. Now, he just had to hope Lester would claim him. He almost groaned in frustration when Lester shook his head and released him. 

“I can't, Becks.” The need and anguish made Lester's voice break. “I might kill you. I can... I couldn't.”

Becker grabbed Lester and pulled him down, kissing him hard. “No you wouldn't. You're my mate. I'm your mate. You'd never hurt me.”

“I might bite you.” Lester mumbled into Becker's shoulder, still sounding upset but apparently helpless to not nuzzle at Becker. 

“So?” Becker almost snapped back before sighing. “I don't care if you make me a werewolf, James. I want to be with you and I want you to give me all you have.”

Lester gasped at him, shock clear on his face and in his voice. “You can't mean that.” 

“I do.” Becker wiggled a hand between them until he could squeeze Lester's cock. “Just think of the advantage it would give me in a fight. Claws and teeth I couldn't be disarmed of, strength, speed, fast healing... you could stop worrying I'd get hurt or killed out on a shout.”

“And the innocents you might slaughter...” Lester pulled out of Becker's arms. 

“Have you?” Becker had to ask, even though he feared to hear the answer. 

Lester shook his head. “No, I can normally control it.”

“But not today?” Becker just had to poke, if Lester meant what he thought he might...

Lester look at him steady, almost daring him to make a comment. “You're my mate and it was threatening you.”

Becker grinned, “I was never really in any danger, was I? You – the beast – it wanted to fuck me, didn't it? Even before I dropped my trousers and begged for it.” Lester's dropped gaze and his refusal to meet Becker's eyes, together with the slight blush over his skin told Becker all he needed to know. “Fuck me, James. Claim me as your mate. Your bitch. I want you to, I need you to.”

Lester looked up at him, his eyes were bright with need as they swirled from green to gold and back again, and swallowed before shaking his head. “I can't.” 

Becker wasn't about to lose his chance now and swiftly rolled to his knees, presenting his arse to Lester. He wiggled his arse and moaned desperately, hoping to entice the beast the rest of the way out by acting submissively.

A low growl was Becker's only warning before Lester was upon him, his hands bruisingly tight on Becker's hips. This was it and Becker couldn't wait for Lester to claim him. Becker moaned when he felt Lester's cock against his hole, and he gave a whine when nothing else happened. He wiggled his hips and pushed backwards as he begged to be taken. 

Becker's breath was forced from his lungs when Lester shoved inside without warning, burying himself to the hilt before he set up a hard and fast rhythm. 

Lester's growl sounded in Becker's ear as thrust in and out of Becker's willing arse as a hand curled painfully tight around Becker's cock, squeezing and twisting until Becker yelped in pain. “You're mine.”

“Yours.” Becker gasped back. “Please, I need you.”

Lester released Becker's cock and placed both hands on Becker's hips, driving hard and fast into him as he nipped and nuzzled at Becker's neck. “Mine.”

Becker was and he wanted everything Lester could give him. He shoved backwards to meet every thrust and writhed against Lester, his fingers blinding reaching back until he could squeeze Lester's hip. “Fuck me! Oh, fuck, yes. Harder... more.”

Lester growled and pounded harder into him, sending the bed rocking and squeaking as he seemed to want to get inside Becker's skin. It felt so bloody good as his prostrate was stabbed with every thrust and Becker barely had the presence of mind to flex his arse muscles and shove back to meet each thrust. He was panting, his head hanging as he felt sweat drip from his skin, lubricating the slip and slide of Lester against him as the man drove unrelentingly into him. 

Becker could feel heat curl in his stomach and knew he was close. He needed to make Lester lose it now and let himself collapse onto the bed, turning his face so he could still breathe and groaning as the change angle felt so good as Lester nailed his prostate even harder with every stroke. His hands now free to roam, Becker squeezed and stroked every bit of Lester's body he could reach. He squeezed tightly around Lester and pushed back hard to meet each thrust. 

Becker smiled when he heard Lester snarl deep in his throat and his fingers flexed hard on Becker's hips and he could feel the pin-prick of sharp fingernails – claws – dig into him as slightly too sharp teeth nipped at his neck and shoulders. 

The feel of teeth sinking into his shoulder triggered Becker's orgasm. He gasped and writhed on the bed and barely had the brain cells left to clamp down hard on Lester. He heard Lester's low growl of completion as he shoved in deep and froze, his cock twitching inside Becker as he spurted over and over again. 

Becker felt boneless and sighed in contentment as he sank into an exhausted sleep, smiling as he felt Lester press and snuggle against him.

***

Becker came back to awareness some unknown time later to find Lester spooning him as they lay still intimately joined as one. As much as Becker loved the feeling, at the moment, what he most wanted was Lester in his arms. He wiggled to slip free and froze when he found himself stuck tight. What the hell? He tried to free himself once more, his wiggling becoming more desperate until Lester held him still without any problem.

A very satisfied voice, almost a purr, sounded in his ear before teeth nipped the back of his neck in a clear command to obey. “Lie still.”

“James?” Becker could hear the worry in his own voice. The last thing he needed was to have to call someone to free them, it would be far too embarrassing to be seen by anyone stuck like this. 

“Hmm.” 

Lester didn't seem concerned about their predicament, apparently more interested in licking and nibbling Becker's neck. Although that was a very nice feeling, it didn't completely succeed in distracting Becker from the cock stuck fast in his arse. 

Which brought Becker back to the point he was trying to make. “We appear to be stuck.”

“Ah.” Lester sounded somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn't as unconcerned about their predicament as he had sounded. 

“James?” Becker wanted to ask what the fuck they should do now, but he refused to give into his rising panic. 

“I did tell you this wasn't a good idea.”

Becker smiled, Lester actually sounded embarrassed about the situation. Hold on, he knew this might happen. “What's happened to us?”

“Um. It's a knot.”

“A knot?” Becker asked with trepidation. “What the fuck is a knot?”

“Er...”

Becker smirked, Lester was definitely embarrassed. If he wasn't stuck in this position, he'd find it enjoyable. Not that having Lester's cock in his arse was a hardship, actually it was very nice indeed. Of course, it would be even nicer if they weren't locked together like... Oh. “James... is this anything to do with you being a werewolf?” When Lester didn't answer, Becker knew he had his answer, except... “Hold on. We've fucked before, why didn't this happen then?”

“I did try to warn you,” Lester murmured. 

“That's not helpful.” Becker knew it wasn't really Lester's fault, after all, he had warned Becker and he had still provoked Lester into losing it. 

“Sorry.” Lester sighed softly. “It's one of the other reasons why I don't let go.” He chuckled softly. “I must admit I'm impressed by your reaction, Becks. The first guy I fucked after becoming a werewolf almost had a seizure when he realised we were locked together, not that I was much better. I had to knock him out when he panicked.”

“Ouch, I can imagine.” Becker muttered. “How long will we be stuck like this?”

Becker could almost feel Lester's shrug. “I don't know, I didn't look at a watch the last time.”

“Oh.” Becker smiled slightly at his next thought. “So, not advisable if we're likely to be interrupted.”

He heard Lester's surprised intake of breath. “You want to do this again?”

“Fuck, yes.” Becker wiggled his hips against Lester. “Felt bloody wonderful, still does.” He paused for a moment as he recalled their... shag didn't do it justice, it was more than that, more like... like Lester had claimed him, totally and forever. Becker shook his head, it was bloody brilliant, whatever you wanted to call it, but that wasn't what he should be concerned about right now. “You did bite me, didn't you?”

“I think so.”

Becker nodded. “It itches.”

“Ah.” Lester kissed the spot and sighed softly. “It just looks like an old, healed bite. ”

“Like yours?” Becker had to ask, before adding, “Does that mean what I think it does?” Becker wasn't sure how he felt about being – possibly being – a werewolf now it was a real possibility.

“Probably,” Lester murmured as he resumed licking Becker's neck. “Is that... are you...?” 

“I'm fine.” Becker smiled, “So, is this the reason you're always such a tight arse?”

Lester's chuckle sent a wonderful feeling through Becker and he groaned and pressed back against his lover. “You'll be fine, then, Becks... love. You've already got a stick up your arse.”

“Much prefer your cock.” Becker wiggled again and sighed as he felt Lester's still-knotted cock twitch inside him. He moaned and bowed his head when he felt Lester's teeth grip his neck, willingly submitting to his alpha as Lester moved slowly inside him, taking them both to another orgasm. Becker's could help wondering if the knot would last longer now they'd climaxed again.

Becker mumbled as he felt Lester's arm wrap around him, holding him close even though they were still intimately joined. Lester's lips pressed kisses across the back of his neck and nipped lightly to restate his ownership and Becker was more than willing to surrender to him. 

Now and for always.


End file.
